DESCRIPTION: This program is designed to provide structured summer science research experiences for disadvantaged high school students and high school teachers under the direction of active researchers in the Colleges of Biological Sciences (CBS) and Veterinary Medicine (CVM). Through active participation in the research laboratories and enrichment activities during the Summer Program, disadvantaged students and teachers will gain insight into the process of scientific research, education, and career opportunities in the health and biological sciences, and ethics in science. The program is designed to provide a positive experience in science research to increase the pool of talented disadvantaged students who desire, and are appropriately prepared for, careers in the health sciences professions. In addition, the program offers students an experience in research that is unavailable to them in regular high school science classes and provides significant professional development opportunities for middle school and high school teachers to work in active life science research laboratories during the summer. These experiences might enable teachers to enhance their knowledge of science and to transfer their experiences to other teachers and students in their home schools following their summer experience.